Brother, Sister
by nashi-hime
Summary: Ganju decides to spy on his sister while she is alone with Yoruichi. Probably not his best idea... Shojo-ai.


Fanfiction of July thirty, number two! This one has Yuri in it, which only recently am I starting to get into, even though it will never hold as big a place in my heart as yaoi (there's clearly not enough room for the both of them, yaoi takes up so much space…). Well, I hope you enjoy!

……….

"Hey, Ganju." Kukkaku asked at dinner that night.

"Yes?"

"I'm having a guest over tomorrow night, and it'd be great if you'd just, you know, disappear. Better yet, for the whole night; then that'd be great."

"Why should I disappear?"

"Because I told you too…" she said, putting on a "if I see your ugly mug here when I said I didn't want to, then you will face a very horrifying death" face.

"No really, is there someone you don't want me to meet or something?"

"Yoruichi's coming over so we can, you know, chat."

"Chat?"

"What's wrong with chatting?" she asked, taking another sip of her sake.

"Well, I know Yoruichi and you are friends, but you never 'just chat'. What's up?"

"All I said is that were chatting and going to catch up."

"Whatever…"

"Don't use that tone with me…" Kukkaku yelled, slamming her good arm down on Ganju's head.

…

Ganju answered the door, but found no one there. "Hello? Stupid pranksters…" he said. Just as he was about to shut the door, a voice chimed in. "Um, hello? Down here." Ganju looked down to find a black-as-night cat staring at him with wide eyes. "Oh, Yoruichi-san, I didn't see you down there…"

"That was the whole point of the prank…" she said, morphing back to her human-form as Ganju covered his eyes. She was fully dressed when he opened them again. Kukkaku met Yoruichi at the door soon after, and the two shuffled into the main room. Shrugging, Ganju decided to go for a walk, but was no sooner than two feet out the door when he decided against it. "Let's see what nee-sama and Yoruichi-san have to say…" He camped out near the door, pressing his ear up against it, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

…

Three and a Half Hours Later

Ganju had honestly considered this one of his more stupid ideas, and judging by how many times his sister would smack him on the head each day, he made a lot of stupid ideas. He could hear almost nothing but Yoruichi and nee-san giggling, and then long bouts of silence, and then low talking, and then more giggling. He was almost positive his butt was even glued to the floor; he had been there without movement for so long. Before he knew it though, the giggling, the low talking, even the silence stopped. He could feel their footsteps on the wooden floor, so he quickly unglued his butt and hurried into his room, so he could nonchalantly act as though he was just walking past.

The door opened and out stepped Yoruichi and Kukkaku.

"Should we do it again next week?" Yoruichi asked. Ganju couldn't help but notice that her clothes were a little ruffled.

"Of course," Kukkaku said lustfully, straightening her doesn't-leave-much-to-the-imagination top. She kissed Yoruichi.

Ganju's eyes widened through the crack in the door. He decided that this was the best time to "nonchalantly" walk past.

"Oh, Ganju, we didn't know you were still here, I could have sworn I heard the front door close after you had 'mysteriously' disappeared…"

"Well, it was getting dark out, so I stayed in."

"But it's still light out…"

"Oh well then…"

"Hmm, well, I'll see you next week then?" Yoruichi asked, turning to Kukkaku again.

"Of course," Kukkaku answered. She led Yoruichi to the door as Ganju tried to sneak back to his room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kukkaku asked just as he was about to shut the door behind him. She caught it with her foot. "I know you were listening to us, _and _watching us through the crack in the door." She then leaned in really close to Ganju's face, and to him, clearly too close for comfort. "I'm not expecting it to happen again," she half-said, half-threatened as she stomped off. Ganju waited for a minute to make sure she was gone.

"…Damn, if I had just kissed a woman as pretty as Yoruichi, I'd be in a pretty good mood right now…" he said to himself, leaving for his room.

……….

Intended to be a Yuri, but I got an implied Yuri instead. Oh well, I needed to do a Ganju fanfic at some point, anyway…

And no, they weren't making love, though when I re-read it, I can believe if you thought that…


End file.
